1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an ideal image processing apparatus and image processing method applied to a mobile terminal that conducts image display, for example, as well as to a program that executes the image processing method.
2. Description of Related Art
Among compact, freely portable terminal devices such as mobile phone terminals, terminal devices that internally house a camera are proliferating. Image data that has been obtained by shooting with a camera unit provided in such a terminal device is stored by internal memory in the terminal device. Then, a shot image stored by the memory is read out, and the shot image is displayed with a display unit provided in the terminal device.
When displaying an image with a display unit, a process that successively displays shot images one at a time is conducted, or what is called a thumbnail display process is conducted, which reduces multiple shot images and displays them as a list.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-318208, for example, describes an image processing technology that selects, composites, and displays a plurality of images stored in internal memory.